


Newsies imagines/headshots

by Hannah_williams2110



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_williams2110/pseuds/Hannah_williams2110
Summary: Just a bunch of my Newsies writings





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy  
> Sometimes you meet people, who get you to change how you feel. Even if it’s just about the weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you meet someone who can change the way you look at things, even if its the weather

Y/N hated the rain,she hated how it reminded her of the day she was left in an alleyway on the streets of New York with hardly any clothes to cover her body.

Davey loved the rain,he loved how it sounded bouncing of windowsill of his family home. How it was calming to listen to as he read to his brother.

Y/N hated the rain, hated how it mixed with her blood after another round with the brothers. How it showed that she bled as the water carried it down to the drains of the city.

Davey loved the rain, loved how it felt so nice to feel it on his arms after a long day in the sun. Loved that he didn’t mind letting it wet his hair as long as it kept him cool. It rained the first day he met her, yeah Davey loved the rain. 

Y/N didn’t mind the rain, it was cooling against her warm skin as she sold papes. Didn’t mind how it felt when she held out her hand and felt the water drop onto it. Didn’t mind how the new boy laughed as he got splashed by his brother, yeah she didn’t mind the rain. 

Davey hated the rain, he hated how it made it harder to see in the streets as he tried to reach out to her. Hated how it mixed with his blood as he stood trying to grasp at the girl who had been taken. 

Y/N didn’t mind the rain, especially cause it seemed to distract her from where she was in the refuge. Crutchie seemed clam when it rained, Y/N liked the fact that her friend was calm.

Davey hated the rain, it rain a few times in the days of the strike, including the day Brooklyn turned up and Jack turned his back on the newsies. He hated the rain as it looked like tears running down the boy’s faces. 

Y/N loved the rain, it was raining the day the refuge closed and her and Crutchie got to be back with the boys. She loved how the rain messed up Davey’s hair and tasted like his tears when she kissed him in the down poor filled with cheers.

Davey loved the rain, because it rained the day she came back. It was soft against his skin washing away the blood, but he loved how it felt to kiss her and how the rain couldn’t drown out the sound of the win and the beating of his heart.


	2. Fast Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Race/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Racetrack

People often told you that you lived life in the fast lane, constantly going when it came to things. You knew that,that you was impulsive and quick sometimes it worked in your favour, other times it did not.

But when you was old enough to know about love, you promised that would be the one thing you would never do quickly. You knew that it took time to find the right person to fall in love with, slow as it may be it would be worth it.

But then you met Race, Antonio Higgins who on the first day of senior year plopped himself down next to you in science. Race who you helped with homework,who when he introduced you to his friends for the first time called you the smartest and funniest girl he knew. Racetrack Higgins who took you out and paid for your meal the first time he got an A on a paper as a thank you. Race who you had fallen for in an a flash. 

Race who was currently hiding behind his pillow getting scared from the movie he chose.

“Why did you chose this movie if you knew it was going to be scary?” You ask trying not to laugh as he jumped at another obvious jump scare.

“I was hoping you’d be more scared and cuddle with me” He joked sending you a wink. The two of you often flirted back and forth in a joking way,that was until you started to catch feelings for him.

“You should of just asked Toni” you smirk removing the blanket and slotting by his side. As you leant your head on his shoulder you could feel the butterflies erupting, and you swore you saw a blush on Race’s face. 

You let the movie play unable to keep focus every so often looking up and Race’s face as it screwed in fear. A part of you wanted to jump up and kiss him taking the plunge. But another part of you knew that this couldn’t be rushed for once you need to move slow. 

“Okay I can’t see you suffer anymore, let’s put something else on” you saw Race sigh and nod going back to the Netflix homepage. He scrolled through landing on Brooklyn 99 a show the two of you had started together. 

“Can Amy and Jake just get together is painful to see them like this” he muttered placing his head on top of yours. You could feel your cheeks heat up at the normal behaviour.

“They are taking it slow” you heard him huff and decided to pause the episode knowing full well he was going to go into a rant about it.

“I don’t get slow burn, in real life I feel like the person should just take the leap screw taking it slow” you detached yourself from Race. Feeling his statement hit a bit to close to home.

“Some people might think that taking it slow is the best, especially if that person has been told they live life to fast” you didn’t make eye contact with Race scared that your eyes would give away the truth behind your words. “Plus I’ve never see you take a leap of faith” this time you did look into his eyes like you was challenging him.

Which he definitely took, leaning forward until his blonde curls brushed your forehead. You could see him gulp words trying to escape his mouth. You could feel your heart race under his stare.

“Is this enough of a leap for ya” he spoke and before you could react his lips were on yours. You froze for a second not reacting but as he went to pull away you wrapped your arms around his neck brining him back into the kiss. The two of you pulled away breathing hard.

“Race” you spoke voice soft, his smirk fell worried he had messed up.

“Y/N I’m sorry, shit I though I could hear a challenge in your voice and I’m sick and tired of the boys telling me to go for it, but was scared of rushing things” before he could keep going you pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Antonio Higgins, I’ve been living my life in the fast lane for as long as I can remember, the moment I met you I knew this” you pointed between the two of you “had to be taken slow but god I’ve wanted you to do that for the longest time”

The smirk on his face grew again as he pulled you on top of him.

“We can do this whatever speed you want Y/N” his hand reached up to cup your cheek “as long as you’re happy”

You leaned into his touch, pressing another kiss to his lips and loving the way his arms wrapped around your waist keeping you in place.

“As long as I’m with you Race I’m the happiest girl in the world”


	3. Everglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Yeah, when I'm cold, cold  
> There’s a light that you give me when I’m in shadow  
> There’s a feeling within me, an everglow’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death, how the character died is not mentioned

She use to love the winter, it was something about the cold that made her feel more alive. But now she hated it, hated how cold her fingers got cold or how harsh the winds were. Hated how after she was done selling at got back to the lodge he wouldn’t be there. 

That he wouldn’t be waiting with a big smile and a hug, that when she got there it would be silent and cold with no hug or loving smiles. Pulling her torn jacket closer she made quick work of selling her last few papers, being alone with her thoughts right now was not a good idea. 

The girl made her way back to the lodge, ignoring some of the looks sent her way. After dropping off her coat she made her way to the bunk room. No one stopped her this had been her usual routine since his death. So they just watched their hearts still filled with the hole created after his death. 

The girl closed the door allowing her eyes to fall onto his perfectly made bunk, she couldn’t remember the last time he slept in it. Often sleeping up in Jack’s penthouse, or cuddled up close to her in her bunk. She finally pushed herself on the door and made her way over to the bunk. 

His cap was placed on the pillow, she discarded her own letting it land somewhere on the floor. One of the boys would bring it to her after. She let her hand graze over it, bringing his hat up to her face. Despite being gone for over three months it still smelt like him. She hated that, praying that he would just disappear fully maybe then she wouldn’t miss him. 

The girl knew that wouldn’t be the truth though, she let herself collapse onto his bed keeping the cap tight in her hands. There wouldn’t be day where she wouldn’t miss him, Crutchie was her person, no one she knew or would know could compare to him. 

“Come back to me please” she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, he wasn’t coming back this wasn’t like the time he was taken to the refuge during the strike that was so long ago. He was dead, buried behind the theatre where there was a small enough patch of grass for him. 

The winter sunlight broke through one of the tiny windows, it casted a soft glow across the bunk room, the girl noticed something sparking under the pillow. Reaching under she found a small bronze band a ring. Feeing a lump in her throat the girl allowed herself to brake down. 

A note was poking out from where the ring had come from, trying best to alter her vision she read the words. 

'I wrote this when I found out that there might not be a chance of me living much longer, so if you’re reading this then I never got to ask you in person. I love you so much, so what do you say marry me?'

The girl slipped the ring onto her finger, placing a kiss onto the cap once she did. 

“A thousand times yes Crutch, a thousand times yes”


End file.
